Werewolves of the amazon
by Joker-o-hearts
Summary: This is the story of how Ruby and Sapphire became Center agents, just when you thought you had the twins figured out I throw this at you! Ha ha! Please read and review, T because I'm paranoid.
1. A trip down memory lane

**Werewolves of the amazon.**

**CH. 1: A trip down memory lane**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Totally Spies or Martin Mystery characters, the only thing I own are the Catulinus twins and this story.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

The W.O.O.H.P. and Center building- 9:15 am.

The group of Alex, Martin, Java, Sam, Diana, Clover, Sapphire and Ruby had just returned from yet another mission, their first mission together since W.O.O.H.P. and the Center became a single organization. The group was currently relaxing in the shared office of the organization's directors M.O.M. and Jerry (A/N: I'm going to say that M.O.M. and Jerry are married in this story because I can and I think it works). Martin sat on one of the two couches with Alex laying against him, Sam, Java and Sapphire sat across from them on the other couch, Clover sat in one of the Center's egg shaped chairs and Ruby was of course in her usual spot, on the floor between M.O.M. and Jerry.

"Good work agents, you all did well considering this was your first 'official' mission together." M.O.M. congratulated.

"Thanks, though I've got to admit it was really weird chasing after human criminals instead of rampaging monsters." Martin chuckled.

Alex sighed, "Well I thought it was refreshing having some back up for a change, especially when Ruby and Sapphire managed to tree those robotic big cats! If we had known how much smoother our mission could have been, we'd have asked Jerry for some werewolves of our own." Sapphire blushed and shrugged her shoulders, not really seeing what the big deal was. Ruby however, (in her wolf form once again) looked up from her spot to happily accept a pat on the head from Jerry and one of M.O.M.'s homemade ... erm, 'treats'.

"Yeah, but you'd never guess that they were the cause of one of our tougher missions by looking at them now. They went from human hating hell hounds to monster chasing lap dogs." Diana giggled.

Ruby growled, "Hey, I ain't a leash licker! I'm just as wild as ever!"

Diana held up her hands in defence, "Easy, I didn't mean it like that."

"Whoa whoa whoa hold the phone!" Sam broke into the conversation, "You mean the twins were one of your cases?! I thought they've always been agents!"

"Nope, I thought we told you guys this story already." Martin insisted.

Jerry shook his head, "I don't believe you have, but we'd very much like to hear it now if you'd tell it to us. We have time to kill."

Java clapped excitedly, "Yay! This Java's favorite story!"

Martin chuckled, "Ok, you guys should know I guess, so I'll start from the beginning. It was about three months before the first time Ruby and I met you three (I'm going to do a Martin Mystery version of Totally Mystery Much and I'm going to add Ruby to it later), and it had started off pretty much like any other day ..."

**That's it for chapter one, sorry it's so short. Read and review please! I also might be switching back and forth between the past and present during the story.**


	2. Bad dogs

**Werewolves of the amazon**

**CH. 2: Bad dogs**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Totally Spies or Martin Mystery characters, the only thing I own are the Catulinus twins and this story.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

Torrington Academy, Sherbrooke, Quebec- 1 year and 6 months earlier, 8:46 am.

"Come on Martin, open up! You're not going to get out of campus clean up by hiding in your room!" Diana yelled, pounding on her stepbrother's dorm room door.

"Oh yeah? Just watch me!" Martin cackled.

Diana sighed, "Fine, you win. Sorry Jenni, looks like Java's going to be your partner today." She turned to the caveman and gave a conspiratorial wink. Java had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing as hurried banging came from Martin's room.

Martin burst through the door, "As I was saying Jenni-." He paused in confusion, "Hey, where's Jenni?"

The W.O.O.H.P. and Center building- present time

Alex crossed her arms and glared at Martin, "Who's this Jenni?"

"Uh, well you see Alex um … Jenni she's … I mean she was …" Martin stammered, sweating and blushing furiously.

An evil smirk appeared on Ruby's face as she began to scratch her ear, "Jenni was Martin's old crush before we met you and the others Chief. You should have seen the things he would do to impress her! It was hilarious! I don't think I've seen a pack of starved wolves chase a wounded elk as desperately as Martin chased Jenni!" Ruby snickered when Alex shot Martin one monster of a death glare, which Martin shot to Ruby ten fold.

M.O.M. cleared her throat, "Yes, moving on, let's continue with the story, hm?"

Torrington- 8:50 am.

Java chuckled, "Martin fall for Jenni trick every time, make Java laugh."

"Hey, no fair!" Martin whinned.

"Sorry Martin but all's fair in love and war!" Diana scolded lightly, "Now since you're out here we might as well get going." Suddenly Martin's U-watch went off.

Martin grinned, "Alright! Once again a possibly dangerous mission has saved me from doing school work!"

"Where portal?" Java asked as he loomed over Martin's shoulder.

Martin glanced at his watch, "It's in the janitor's closet down the hall." The three agents ran to the closet and threw the door open, revealing a portal to the Center. They jumped into the portal and watched as it closed behind them before scanning in.

Billy hovered over to the group, "Hey guys!"

"Hey Billy." They all greeted, with Martin and Billy doing their signature handshake thingy. The group continued on their way to M.O.M.'s office in silence, but were surprised to find M.O.M. simply waiting for them at her desk. Now that may not seem unusual to you, but keep in mind that she's usually working on some super awesome experimental Center gadget or performing an experiment on some paranormal creature, but this time she was doing something … normal (Le gasp!).

"Good morning agents, I'm going to keep this brief, it's important you start this mission as soon as possible. You're heading to the amazon where there's been some recent attacks against the NILBOG development agency." M.O.M. began, bringing up several pictures of broken machines ranging from sliced tires to punctured gas tanks and from cut ropes to stolen tools.

Java scratched his head, "Java no get, look like human work."

Diana nodded, "Yeah, this is probably just the work of protesters, there's nothing supernatural about that. The local authorities should be able to handle this on their own."

"These images say otherwise." M.O.M. stated calmly, pulling up three more pictures.

Martin gasped, "Whoa, those are no normal protesters!" The first picture was of a bulldozer that had three large claw marks in its engine and the second was of a construction sign (a metal one, mind you) that had a bite taken out of it, now the third one, that … that was truly frightening. In the corner of the picture some form of machinery was burning, but that wasn't the focus of the picture nor did it grab the agents attentions, it was the wolves that were watching it burn that caught their eyes. They sat on top of a large hill on the edge of the jungle, not close enough to be easily caught but not so far away that you couldn't see the color of their eyes, or the fire reflected in them. They were much larger than most normal wolves that much was clear, even larger than a full grown timber wolf, and their eyes were different as well. The first wolf, a grey one with lime green eyes and floppy ears, simply sat and stared at the fire with no concern of getting caught, a look of mixed anger and confusion shining in it's wild eyes. Around it's neck there was a necklace that greatly resembled a dream catcher. The other, a white wolf with almost human ice blue eyes and straight ears, hid behind the grey one, a little more cautious than it's companion. It had many different emotions hidden in it's eyes, confusion, guilt, fear, and above all, anger. It also had a dream catcher necklace.

"Amazing! I've never seen wolves that big before, especially from the amazon!" Diana exclaimed.

"No look like wolves Java ever see, look smart, have emotions. Almost human." Java grunted.

"That's why I'm sending you three there to investigate, I want you to find those wolves and figure out why they've been attacking the development agency." M.O.M. ordered.

Billy opened a portal to the amazon, "This way guys."

**Chapter two is done! Hmm ... I wonder who those wolves could be? Lol jk, we all know who they are! Anyway, read and review please!**


	3. War zone

**Werewolves of the amazon**

**CH. 3: War zone**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Totally Spies or Martin Mystery characters, the only thing I own are the Catulinus twins and this story.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

NILBOG development camp- 10:01 am.

The Center agents stepped through the portal and approached the NILBOG development company camp, or at least what was left of it anyway.

"Whoa, what happened to this place?! It looks like we walked into a war zone!" Martin shouted as he glanced around at the carnage.

"In a way, it sort of is now." A voice sighed behind the group. The two teens and caveman turned to see a man in his early thirties approaching them, "You must be from the Center, thank goodness you're here. I'm Mac Thornstun, I'm the deputy supervisor on this project."

Martin shook the man's hand, "Martin Mystery, these are my teammates Java and Diana. What exactly happened here?"

Mac sighed, "We were attacked by those … things again. It's been like this for a couple of weeks now and each attack is more aggressive, I'm afraid if something isn't done soon someone is going to get hurt."

"Attacked?" Diana gasped, "But it's broad daylight out!"

Mac shook his head, "Those things don't care if it's day or night, they take every opportunity they can get to attack us, but the attacks get worse when night falls. Our supervisor, Slate Stone, just went with a hunting party to track them … but it won't work, it never does."

"Why?" Java questioned.

Mac turned to face the destroyed camp, "No matter how many times we track those things, no matter who we hire to find them, they always seem to just disappear when the hunting parties reach the Kokomuzi village. We've tried talking to the villagers but even if they do know something they aren't saying."

Diana tilted her head in confusion, "Why? Aren't they afraid these things will eventually go after them too?"

"No, they believe these wolves are 'jungle guardians' that have come to protect them from us and our development. They believe the jungle doesn't want us here so they refuse to sell their land to us." Mac explained.

"Sell their land? Why do you want them to sell their land?" Martin demanded.

Mac tensed slightly and glared at Martin with suspicion, "They're on the land we've been contracted to develop, we are a development company after all." Mac snapped, his voice filled with venom.

Martin held up his hands, "Easy pal I was just asking, no need to get hostile."

W.O.O.H.P. and Center building- present time

Clover huffed, "Talk about a total emotional turnaround, I mean rude much?"

"I agree, but I suppose anyone would be touchy in that kind of situation. Stress brings out the worst in us after all." Jerry sighed. The Center agents shared a knowing smile that went unnoticed by the spies.

"Yeah, stress. Anyway where was I?" Martin hummed.

NILBOG development camp- 10:10

Mac sighed, "Yes, I'm sorry for snapping, it's just that we're on a tight schedule and we're already so far behind. We need to develop that land as soon as possible."  
A gruff, angry voice shouted from the jungle, "We won't be able to develop a single mole hill if those things aren't taken care of!" The group turned to see a group of five construction workers entering the camp.

"Welcome back Slate, I guess this means they got away again huh?" Mac greeted, tipping his hat to the oldest of the group.

Slate snarled, "They vanished as soon as we reached that darned village! Who are these people?" He gestured to Martin and the others, a scowl on his face.

"These are the agents from the Center Slate, this is Martin, Java and Diana. They're here to help us." Mac introduced.

"Nice to meet you kids, we really appreciate the help, heaven knows we need it." Slate sighed and shook Martin's hand.

Diana smiled sweetly, "Don't worry Mr. Stone, we'll get to the bottom of this mystery."

Slate nodded, "Well then we'll leave you to it, we've got some cleaning to do." With that Slate, Mac and the other workers returned to the camp.

"What we do now?" Java asked as he turned to Martin.

"I want to go look around that village Mac mentioned earlier." Martin muttered, glancing over his shoulder.

"Why You heard what he said, the villagers won't talk." Diana pointed out.

Martin shook his head, "To the developers yes, but I think they might be more willing to talk to a neutral party. Besides, I have a feeling that we're not being told the whole story yet."

Java grunted, "Java no like this place, seem ... shifty."

"Ok then, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the village." Diana relented. The group made their way to the village, unaware that they were being watched by a pair of wild yellow eyes.

**Chapter three is done! Read and review please!**


	4. Kokomuzi village

**Werewolves of the amazon**

**CH. 4: Kokomuzi village**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Totally Spies or Martin Mystery characters, the only thing I own are the Catulinus twins and this story.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

Kokomuzi village- 11: 16 am.

"Ok, we're here." Diana panted as she pushed her way through the last piece of bush and vines leading to the village, "Now all we have to do is find someone who speaks English."

As they began to look around the group was approached by an old, short woman wearing a red dress and purple robe, "Welcome travelers!"

Martin whispered to Java, "Well that was easy."

"I am Sandra, chief of this village. To what do we owe the honor of this rare visit?" Sandra questioned, stopping in front of the agents.

"Agent Martin Mystery from the Center ma'am, these are my teammates, my step sister Diana and our friend Java." Martin introduced, "We've been sent to investigate the recent attacks against the NILBOG development company in this area. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

Sandra tensed and stared at Martin in uncertainty, "You are … friends of the company then? You also wish to take our land from us?"

Diana quickly explained, "No ma'am, we're just here to find out what's behind the recent attacks, we don't want anyone to get hurt."

"What's it to you if one or two strangers get hurt? What value do they hold to you?" A light, feminine voice demanded. The group whirled around to find a young girl standing behind them, she wore a long hooded robe that covered most of her body and shaded her face. They only part of her body that could be clearly made out were the ice blue eyes that shone brightly under the shadow of her hood. She gazed at the agents with a mixture of amusement, apprehension and curiosity.

Martin blinked, "Er, um … because it's our job to care?"

"Oh, so if it wasn't your job, you wouldn't care if a stranger got hurt?" The girl pressed, tilting her head to the right and revealing a small smile.

"Of course we'd care! No one deserves to be threatened and attacked, no matter who they are or what they do!" Diana insisted, confronting the girl, "Who are you anyway?"

Before the girl could answer she was interrupted by a snarl that came from above the group, "Parum soror, quid agis?!" The three agents glanced up to find another girl standing on a low branch of a nearby tree. This girl wore the same thing as the first one, and again the only thing you could see was her face. Wild looking lime green eyes glared at the agents, filled with distrust and judgement, unlike the other girl however this one had two fangs poking out of her mouth.

The first girl pouted slightly, "Nihil magnum soror, Im 'iustus curiosus esse."

"Hey, don't you know it's rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you? Now I demand to know, who are you?" Diana demanded with a cross of her arms. Her confidence flew out the window however when she was met by a piercing glare from the second girl.

"Our names are none of your concern domina!" The green eyed girl snarled.

The W.O.O.H.P. and Center building- present time

"Yesh Rubes, I know you can get a little snippy when you're grumpy but that was a little much don't you think?" Alex asked, turning to the werewolf in question. Ruby lowered her head with a small whine, earning her a comforting pat on the head from M.O.M.

"It's not her fault really, at the time outsiders like us had always been a threat to the twins. They were just trying to protect themselves and the Kokomuzi village, so no big deal." Diana defended the young werewolf.

Sam nodded, "Understandable, ok Martin, you can continue."

Kokomuzi village- 11:21 am.

"Mist! These people are our guests, and you will treat them with the respect they deserve!" Sandra broke in firmly.

Mist scoffed, "No one deserves respect, they earn it, and until these three do so they will get none from me! Venite parum soror." With that she jumped out of the tree and stalked into the village, followed by the other girl. The two disappeared behind one of the many village huts.

Sandra sighed, "Please forgive Mist, she and her sister Dew wandered into our village only a few days before the attacks started. They are very weary when it comes to outsiders."

"Why Mist angry?" Java huffed.

"No one here knows, in fact we know very little about them, we only call them Mist and Dew because we do not know their real names. They're very secretive those two, Mist more so than Dew." Sandra explained.

Martin looked thoughtful, "Really? Hmm … that's something we'll have to keep in mind. Anyway Sandra, about those questions we were wanting to ask you."

"Yes yes, come, we'll continue this in my home where it's more peaceful." Sandra chuckled. As she led the group into the village, Martin glanced over his shoulder to where Mist and Dew had disappeared. There he found Mist standing on one of the huts further away, their eyes locked for a single second, and Martin felt a shock go through his system. He was flooded with different emotions, anger, confusion, hope, fear, desperation … and a sense that the world was suddenly so much larger, and it was swallowing him whole. Then he blinked, and when he opened his eyes again Mist was gone.

**Chapter four is done! Anyway, you know the drill, read and review and please give me your best guess on the story. Please and thanks!**

**Latin translations:**

**Ruby/Mist- "Little sister, what are you doing?!"**

**Sapphire/Dew- "Nothing big sister, I'm just curious."**

**Ruby/Mist- "Woman" & "Come little sister."**

**On a side note, I've been watching a lot of Totally Spies recently (I've practically memorized all of the movie), and I've realized a few things.**

**1. Alex's voice as well as the drawing style are COMPLETELY different from the first few episodes compared to the movie or episode 118.**

**2. I like Jerry's voice better in the movie and episode 118 than in the first episodes.**

**3. Alex is the best spy ever (at least in my opinion)! Especially in the Totally Spies movie when she and the others get W.O.O.H. for the very first time and she says, "And I demand to know what a W.O.O.H.P. is!"**


End file.
